Link
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: Sherlock gets an email from Moriarty. GOD I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN AGES! Set after The Great Game. One-shot. No slash. Rated T for mild horror. Ish... :S Read, review and enjoy?


"John!" Sherlock called from the sofa. He clutched John's laptop and was scrolling through his emails. "Come here!"

John practically sprinted into the living room. "What? Have you broken something? Is something on fire?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"No... I got an email from Moriarty." The detective shook his head. "Why do you always assume something bad happened?" John sighed, sitting down on the sofa.

"Moriarty? That's pretty bad. Or maybe I'm just a pessimistic person. That or you usually set things on fire when you're bored." He smiled. Sherlock grinned.

"Guilty as charged. Want to check it out?"

"Sure. It can't be that bad." Sherlock clicked the email. A silence descended on the flat. There was only a video link. Sherlock looked at John. John looked at Sherlock. A sense of dread filled the air. For some insane reason, John hoped the phone would ring. He wouldn't care who was on the other end. He just wanted to get out of clicking the link. Sherlock was breathing hard. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Self doubt shone in his bright silver eyes. John gulped.

"Should I?" He sounded tormented.

"Do it. It's just a link. Look it's from YouTube. The whole world can see it." John replied. Sherlock nodded and clicked. Drum beats hit the still air. A ginger young man was dancing. Sherlock groaned.

_"We're no strangers to love,_

_You know the rules and so do I,_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy,_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,_

_Gotta make you understand."_ John blinked, eyes stuck to the screen. No. He wouldn't do that. No.

_"Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." _He was nuts. Moriarty was properly insane. There was no doubt about that.

_"We've known each other for so long._

_Your heart's been aching but_

_You're too shy to say it._

_Inside we both know what's been going on._

_We know the game and we're gonna play it," _John winced at the irony and felt Sherlock tense next to him.

_"And if you ask me how I'm feeling,_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see!" _Sherlock's eyes didn't move from Rick Astley's face. He was absolutely silent. He barely even drew breath.

_"Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." _Annoying backing vocalist made themselves audible. Sherlock winced in horror.

_"(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh, give you up)_

_(Ooh)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give,_

_(Give you up)_

_(Ooh)_

_Never gonna give, never gonna give,_

_(Give you up)_

_We've know each other for so long._

_Your heart's been aching but_

_You're too shy to say it._

_Inside we both know what's been going on,_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,_

_Gotta make you understand!_

_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you._

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

The video ended. Sherlock's phone bleeped. He picked it up. A text came from a blocked number. It read,

_'Enjoy it, my dear?' _Sherlock glared at the text before firing one back.

_'Brilliant. Best thing I've seen in weeks. Oh wait. Sarcasm can't be read it texts. XD SH' He_ grinned and looked up at John.

"Tea?"


End file.
